Slipcovers are widely used by consumers as an inexpensive alternative to re-upholstering a piece of seating-type furniture. Originally, slipcovers were custom tailored by a professional having the proper tools and training to precisely fit a particular piece of furniture. Custom tailored slipcovers, however, are typically as expensive as the cost of re-upholstering the piece of furniture.
Prefabricated slipcovers that can fit a variety of furniture items of typical dimensions and which can be more readily applied by the consumer have been designed. Though these slipcovers tend to be less expensive to produce than custom-tailored ones, they can be difficult to design to accommodate various styles and shapes of furniture, and often result in an unsatisfactory appearance due to improper fit.